The Romance Of Kirito And Asuna
by TheBeater
Summary: Consists of short stories that follow Asuna and Kirito through Aincrad. Will Asuna be able to get Kirito's attention? Or will she fail miserably? Kirito X Asuna of course... *Ratings may change as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

Kirito the black swordsman , his name was enough to make her giddy with delight.

Whenever Asuna participated in a boss raid, she always looked for him in particular. Her eyes tracing his every move, as graceful as it gets, never leaving her sight. Panicking frantically whenever a named mob or the boss locked blades with Kirito, of course realising moments later that he was powerful enough to parry the blows.

But still, she was worried. Not because she did not trust in his fighting abilities, but his recklessness. He had risked his life for people more than she could've counted with her fingers, although a redeeming quality indeed, she wished that he would be more careful.

Every time when Kirito clashed blades with the boss, Asuna's heart would stop, she would watch on with awe and fear as he parry and dodge blow after blow.

Although having many redeeming qualities and sacrificing his life for others, all was for naught, as Kirito was known as the Beater.

The term Beater was created on first floor of Aincrad, Asuna remembered that day as clearly as the day before. It was the day where he selflessly labelled himself as a Beater, taking on all the hate originally for the Beta Testers. As he materialised The Coat Of Midnight and walked through the crowd, she locked gazes with him, his onyx eyes displayed determination and certain sadness. She knew he wasn't the arrogant and selfish Beater he labelled himself as, running up the stairway to the next floor, she approached him.

"Wait!" Kirito stopped abruptly

"My name..."

"Sorry , did I... mispronounce it?" He asked

"No... How did you know it?" Asuna questioned

Without missing a beat he silently pointed to the empty space in the air. "If you look closely there would be another health bar under yours..."

"Ki-ri-to... Kirito?"

He nodded

"Pft.. I'm so dumb.. It's been there the whole time!" Asuna giggled

He nodded "Look ... You are strong and powerful on your own, but someday, when someone you trust ask you to join a guild. Join it."

"Being a solo player has it's limits..."

But isn't he?... "B-But how about you?"

Kirito brought up his menu.

'Would you like to dissolve the party?'

His finger hovering over the 'Yes' option , glancing at Asuna solemnly he selected the option. Without turning back, Kirito walked away and opened the door to the second floor. She watched him as he disappeared into the second floor, emptiness occupied the space beneath her health bar.

From that day onwards, she strived to be as strong as Kirito. To be able to fight next to him, that was her goal.

Mostly everyone viewed his actions as an act of selfishness , instead of praising him for killing the boss before it could do any more damage , they would accuse him of stealing the Last Attack Bonus.

But Asuna knew better , after all , she was his first partner and partnered with him on a few occasions. Being with him more than anyone else , she understood him more than anyone.

He wasn't the selfish and arrogant Beater, he was the selfless and kind Kirito. Once again watching his back as he climbed the stairway to open the door to the next floor.

She ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito was afraid of girls, not to an extreme extent of having gynophobia, but he was afraid of interacting with them.

He never knew what girls were thinking about, after all he is a solo player in real life too. Only interacting with his aunt, cousin and other people especially girls to a lesser extent when the need arises.

Whenever he tried to converse with a girl or made eye contact with them, they would turn away and avoid his eye contact entirely. This is especially true when they were caught staring at Kirito during lessons, he never knew why either.

He thought girls hated him and wanted nothing to do with him at all...

 _So why is this happening?!..._

"Kirito-Kun! Party with me!" With eyes twinkling and shining with certain... Mischief? Asuna boldly declared

"A-Ah, hey Asuna-San..." A moment before, he was minding his own business proceeding to the next floor. Only to be stopped by a party request blocking his view and someone tapping on his shoulders.

"Mou.. J-Just call me Asuna!" She proceeded to block Kirito before he could walk further away from her.

"E-Erm, Asuna..?" The person in question blushed and smiled.

 _What's with this reaction?.._ Kirito wondered how many times she had already partied with him, only to realise that they had partied at least once on every floor so far.

Kirito sighed "Haven't we already partied the floor before and the floor before the previous floor?..." Trailing his voice. Kirito didn't mind Asuna partying with him, he was worried that he would drag her into the hate he had gotten.

"Hmm... Kirito-Kun.. Am I a burden to you?.." Glaring at Kirito, Asuna had a deadly glint in her eyes. He could feel an intense murderous aura coming from her.

Kirito quickly accepted the request "A-Ah... N-No! In fact, Asuna is opposite of that! She's very helpful after all..!" After hearing his reply, Asuna changed her demeanour in a blink of an eye. Giving off a blissful smile, moments after she looked like she wanted to murder him.

Now he remembered why he strayed away from any interactions with girls... They were extremely scary, even scarier than the floor bosses he had faced thus so far...

"Kirito-Kun, I don't care about what other people will think if I party if you." Gripping his hand, Asuna's eyes bore into his eyes.

Surprised at the contact, Kirito whimpered "But-"

"Nope, whatever you say won't change my mind." Asuna interrupted "Kirito-Kun is Kirito-Kun after all.."

"E-Eh" Kirito shrugged "Suit yourself..." He would have to remember to ask her what she meant by that later.

Not letting her grip loosen, Asuna led Kirito into the dungeon. Not uttering a word, Kirito followed her pace. Hand in hand both of them walked into the dungeon, their hands were like puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly, his hand provided a certain warmth to hers.

Not wanting to let go of his hands, Asuna realised.

She was falling in love with Kirito.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuna was a bashful person, even so when interacting with a male. Since she was originally from an all girls middle school in her third year before getting trapped in this death game, she barely had any close contact with any males at all.

And if she did had contact with males, it usually ended with her breaking their hearts, be it whether they confessed with all their heart or what not.

She would brutally reject them all the same.

Asuna had never fallen in love before. She thought all males were shallow and disgusting human beings, only being attracted to girls that were pretty or had a fortune to back them up.

Not to brag or anything but Asuna knew she was pretty and she also belonged to a rich family. This resulted in her being sought out by many boys, she would always receive superficial compliments that were unflattering to her. Ignoring any compliments that boys thrown at her, her heart was unwavering.

Well... That was true for all boys, until now.

"Beautiful..." Discerning onyx eyes seemed to throughly scan Asuna's figure as she performed an astounding «Linear» with deadly precision and speed, killing off the mob. Surprised, she locked gazes with onyx eyes.

 _Ah... Did I say that out loud..?_ "Your fighting stance is..." Quickly correcting his statement, Kirito hastily avoided eye contact and found killing the «Orochi Elite Guard» more interesting than observing Asuna. Not that he would admit, but he was stunned by the way she performed the «Sword Skills».

They were currently in the 10th Floor Dungeon, farming «Orochi Elite Guards» for experience.

Kirito could have swore that he saw Asuna's face flare up, tinted with a dark red after he complimented her...

"G-Geez, thanks I guess..?" Asuna stammered, she felt that her face increased in temperature tenfold.

 _B-Baka! Kirito-Kun..._ Asuna sighed in disappointment, she thought that Kirito was captivated by her beauty. But instead her Sword Skills was the only thing he cared about. _Ah... This is kirito-Kun I'm talking about, of course he would be like that!_ Asuna scolded herself lightly, unaware that she was actually half correct in her thinking.

Distracted by her thoughts, she carelessly let her guard down. The mob quickly took advantage of the insight, quickly bringing down its blade.

 _A-Ah..!_ Asuna braced for the impact while standing motionlessly, she had activated her «Linear» at the wrong timing.

"A-Asuna!" Bringing her out of her thoughts abruptly...

 _ ***KIN***_

Kirito parried the blade of the «Orochi Elite Guard»

The mob stumbled and lost its balance, not missing the opportunity, Kirito activated the Sword Skill, «Vorpal Strike».

"Ha...ahhhh-!" His sword gleamed with a deep Crimson hue, pulling back his sword, Kirito swiftly lunged at the mob. With deadly speed and accuracy, his sword pierced through the armor of the «Orochi Elite Guard», allowing the blade to cut through its skin.

Health bar depleted, the «Orochi Elite Guard» glowed white and blue, before shattering into multiple polygons.

"Asuna! Yo-You okay?.." Kirito quickly ran and kneeled down beside Asuna, who had fallen in shock.

His eyes glazed with concern stared deeply into her eyes.

 _I could get used to this..._ Asuna thought.

 _No! I must not make Kirito-Kun worried..!_ Shaking her head out of her thoughts, "I-I'm fine, thanks Kirito-Kun!" She smiled

 _Beautiful..._ Stunned, Kirito thought, he stared at Asuna quietly. His mind was blank, his brain had lost it's thinking process...

Standing hastily, Asuna dusted her skirt and stretched out her hand. "Kirito-Kun! Cmon, lets farm some more!"

"H-Hai.." Kirito-Kun replied and accepted her kind gesture, still stunned, he gazed at their linked hands.

Kirito was captivated by Asuna after all...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed the earlier chapters, I've been improving my writing and vocabulary. So I hope this chapter will be satisfying to read!**

 **Do leave a review! Tell me if you enjoyed the chapters or not. Or give me constructive criticism if you will, I don't mind!**

 **Thanks for all the support so far!**

 ** _Jā Ne~_**

 ** _-TheBeater_**

...

 _Finally... Peace and quiet_

Kirito laid down underneath a tree, with his back against the tree, his face filled with serenity.

He began to ponder.

It had been a few days since he partied with Asuna, he'd managed to avoid her for two whole days before bumping into her again.

Hastily making excuses of sorts, he ran away into the dungeon, making sure she didn't follow.

Thanks to a predicament a few days ago when they were farming «Orochi Elite Guards». He was extremely embarrassed of his thoughts about Asuna, he never had quite the feelings like this before.

Everything she did was amusing to him, every action she performed was mesmerising. He even thought that the way she walked was beautiful.

 _Ugh... What's wrong with me..?_

Kirito was smitten with Asuna, whenever he was around her, he would be extremely distracted by her. Even more so when she wasn't around, he would think about Asuna and worried for her safety.

This led to Kirito farming till the wee hours of the morning. Without rest, he hacked and slashed any mobs on sight, hoping that this would distract him from thinking about Asuna.

Alas, all was in vain. Whenever he thought he had stopped thinking about Asuna, she would creep back into his mind. Every mob he killed, every slash he took, every step he took, she was there.

Halfway through his thoughts, he didn't realise but he was beginning to doze off. His head bobbed up and down, the back of his head against the tree.

Sleep was an important factor after all. Although the world of «Aincrad» is virtual reality, players can still collapse due to fatigue in this world.

The demon known as sleep began to drag Kirito into the depths of dreams...

...

 _Geez... Where's that idiot..._

Asuna had been worried about Kirito for the past few days, he had been acting unusually strange...

He had been very distracted ever since the day where they went to farm the «Orochi Elite Guards». Often spacing out when walking or in the middle of conversation. He also had been actively avoiding her.

She knew that as she observed Kirito closely whenever she had the chance to.

She was attracted to Kirito.

The way he carried himself or every little action he had acted upon.

His cool and aloof altitude.

Everything about him or what he did charmed Asuna to no end.

Like Kirito, she was also distracted by him. Often thinking about him when she had free time.

This helped her to sleep easier as whenever she thought of Kirito and the chance of meeting with him the next day, she would be able to doze off with a blissful smile on her face.

She would dream about Kirito.

"Huuuah.." A murmured sound came

 _Wh-What was that..?_

In Asuna's peripheral vision, a lump of black could be seen laying against a tree.

She turned and faced the source of the noise, the sun afternoon rays shone upon the tree and the boy whom she affectionately calls Kirito-Kun.

 _Found him..!_

Puffing up her cheeks, Asuna angrily marched towards the boy.

 _Baka! I was worried for him, I'll give him a piece of my mind!_

"Huuuah..."

Before Asuna could spoke a single word, Kirito unconsciously interrupted. Shifting his body lazily, his head bobbed upwards, revealing drool seeping out of his mouth.

Stealthily, Asuna sat beside Kirito, moving her face as close as she could to his. Observing him as he snored.

 _C-Cute..._

Asuna always thought that Kirito was cute but his low vulnerability as he slept and snored increased his cuteness by a thousandfold.

The usually stoic face of Kirito now displayed a calm expression filled with naivety, this made her wondered how old he truly was.

 _Is..Is he younger than me..?_! She thought

The way he carried himself through gruesome battles and the expression he wore through it all told her otherwise.

Carefully navigating her hand to Kirito's face, Asuna caressed his cheeks and poked it with curiosity.

 _I'm...I'm touching Kirito-Kun!_

Asuna began to breathe heavily, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. His skin was soft.

 _Just like his hands..._ She thought.

Blushing madly, Asuna withdrew her hand from his face. Placing it on his hair, she began to stroke it playfully.

Ruffling his hair and playing with his hair, she began to think of what had transpired over the past few months.

The amount of time she had spend with Kirito, the times where he had risked his life to save hers and the times where she risked hers to save his.

Deep in her thoughts, Asuna didn't notice Kirito shifting his head uncomfortable before leaning it on her shoulders unconsciously.

"Huh..?" Asuna spurted and glanced to her left.

 _Uuwaahh.. Awaawawawa..?!_

Her face heated up with the intensity of a thousand suns... Redder than hell itself.

Kirito smiled comfortably as his head lay on Asuna's shoulder. Witnessing the serene smile of his face, she began to relax and leaned her head against his.

Placing her hand across his, enclosing his fingers with hers.

Smiling peacefully, she began to doze off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! Back again with another chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Do leave a review of this fanfiction and tell me what you have enjoyed about it! Of course I don't mind constructive criticism either, in fact it would be helpful in helping me develop my writing skills!**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Jā Ne~_**

 ** _-TheBeater_**

...

"Uuu..."

Kirito woke up to a certain warmth on his hand and his head comfortably lodged between a head and a shoulder.

Glancing at his right, chestnut coloured hair obscured his vision.

 _Ah... That snoring must've came from Asuna..._

Closing his eyes, Kirito wanted to stay in this position forever. Not realising the surreal situation, he lazily thought how comfortable Asuna's shoulder was. Her hand was very warm...

 _Wait... Wha-What..?!_

Widening his eyes, Kirito quickly glanced at Asuna.

Confirming whether this was a illusion to his eyes, he quickly brought his left arm up to his face. Wearily rubbing his eyes, he opened them again.

"So... This is real after all..." Kirito sighed. How did she find him? He wondered.

I thought I activated my «Hiding» skill before I slept...

Asuna's «Enemy Detection» skill couldn't been high enough to detect him, kirito had trained his «Hiding» skill to a high level and he was sure that no one would be able to detect him yet...

"A..Ah" Kirito mentally face palmed at his self.

 _...I can't believe I forgotten to activate «Hiding».._

Kirito was fortunate enough that Asuna found him instead of anyone else, he shivered at the thought of what could have happened to his motionless body.

Shifting his gaze towards Asuna, he realised that she had also slept in an open public area where other players roamed without a care in the world.

"What a troublesome girl..." He sighed.

He shuddered to think what other players could have done to her while she was asleep.

Gazing at her serene face, Kirito slowly lifted her head. Shifting his leg into a sitting position, he placed her head on his lap.

"Uuu..." Asuna snored rhythmically, sneezing occasionally.

Staring at her sleeping face, Kirito wondered why someone as pretty as her wanted to associate herself with him.

Kirito placed his left hand on Asuna's hair, stroking it slowly, unknowingly bringing a smile to her face.

His right hand still linked with her left hand. Fondly remembering his memories as a child from the «Real World».

 _I used to stroke Sugu's hair like this..._

Kirito had a close relationship with his 'sister' in the real world before something unfortunate happened, straining his relationship with her.

 _That's why..._

Kirito had to beat this death game, he has to get out of this damn game to apologise to his 'sister' and fix their relationship.

 _But first..._

He had to get Asuna out of the game too, her safety was his priority. It would be a shame if she died in this stupid game, she was a special girl.

She refused to lose to the game, 'staying herself until her inevitable death' she once said. Kirito was stunned by her words, he didn't know what she meant hence he strived for the answers everyday.

Until now, he still did not know what she meant. He had to find out the answers, so he could understand her better.

Staring at her face, Kirito thought.

 _I...I want to get closer to Asuna._

...

Asuna lazily opened her eyes. Shifting her head, she felt a soothing sensation.

"Morning, slept well?"

Asuna stared at Kirito sleepily, unaware of her current predicament.

"Huh..?" Confused, she blinked and stared into his onyx eyes.

Kirito, who was still stroking her hair, inched his confused face closer to hers.

"Oy, you awake yet...?"

Asuna felt his breath tingling her face. Embarrassed, her face flared up into a crimson colour.

"A...Ah—" Realising that she was laying on Kirito's lap and her hair being stroked somewhat affectionately by him. Surprised, She shot up, colliding her forehead with Kirito's.

"—Ouch..!" Kirito recoiled in response to the collision, banging his head against the tree. "Oy oy oy, what do you think you're doing...?!".

"U-Uh.. I'm s-sorry" Asuna stammered, her rosy cheeks beginning to fade in colour.

"Geez..." Smiling, Kirito ruffled Asuna hair before removing his hand from her head. "Warn me first before doing something like that again..".

 _Uuu... That felt nice..._ Asuna sighed.

"E-Eh.." Asuna pouted. "...Anyway, where have you been?! I was worried!".

"Er... I was grinding in the dungeon for drops and exp." Kirito hastily replied, not wanting her to find out the true reason behind it.

"Hmph! Don't go running into the dungeon without me..." Asuna puffed up her cheeks once again, "...What if you died!?".

"Don't worry, the mobs in the dungeon were too easy for me!" Kirito proudly beat his chest with his left hand, he had no idea why he did that...

"Hmm..." Asuna glared at Kirito, "...Just don't be too reckless... Idiot!". Her grip on his hand tightened as she spoke.

"I won't know what to do if you died..." Asuna whimpered, gazing into his eyes. Onyx eyes widened as she trailed off.

Her piercing gaze struck Kirito speechless, he wanted to know why Asuna cared so much for him. He had never experienced a deep level of concern from a outsider before, only his family would have shown this amount of care for him.

"I...I can't die yet," Kirito's gaze hardened,"I still have something I need to do". He spoke with determination, his face not showing any ounce of fear nor uncertainty.

 _How is he so... strong?_

Asuna sighed, "Promise me," Her eyes softened with every word she spoke, "don't be too reckless, get out of the dungeon if things get too dangerous..." She trailed off.

Tightening her grip on his hand once again, "...or call me for help, okay?".

Asuna's voice made no room for negotiation, her eyes glistening and her hair basked in the evening afterglow of the sun. Not once did she look away from Kirito, her eyes were locked with his.

 _Do...Do I deserve this...?_ Kirito sighed.

"O...Okay." His soothing voice vibrated in her ear.

Both of them silently stared at each other, enjoying each other's company.

Asuna glanced at their intertwined hands, remembering the situation she had put herself in, a blush crept onto her face.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" Asuna whimpered. Letting go of Kirito's hand, she brought her left hand to her chest, grasping it with her right hand.

 _So warm..._ She thought.

Kirito's right hand immediately followed her left hand as if wanting to pull it back. Seeing Asuna's complicated expression, Kirito swiftly brought his hand to the back of his neck.

"O-Oh.. It's okay". Kirito sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I actually liked it...". Kirito quickly clasped his mouth with both of his hands, realising he had been thinking out loud.

Looking at Asuna, he expected to find disgusted expression on her face. Instead he was met with a endearing look etched on her face.

Asuna quickly stood up, "C'mon! Let's have dinner!". Grasping Kirito's hand, she pulled him up towards her.

"You're treating me!" Asuna ran, pulling Kirito along with her.

"What..?! Why?!"

"From all the grinding you've done in the dungeon, you sold all of the drops. Didn't you?" Asuna giggled, "you probably have more than enough Col to spare!".

Exasperated, Kirito sighed. "Fine... J-Just slow down...!"

Kirito stumbled after Asuna, their linked hands still intact.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo guys! Back again with another chapter, but this time with a special guest! Wink wink***

 **Once again please do leave a review, I would like to read your opinions on this chapter.**

 ** _Well... until next time,_**

 ** _Jā Ne~_**

 ** _-TheBeater_**

* * *

"So... Where are you bringing me?" Kirito glanced at Asuna with a questioning look.

Both of them were currently on the 2nd floor, in the town of «Urbus». Trudging along the packed crowd, Asuna faced Kirito.

"Hmm... It's a secret!" Winking, Asuna placed her index finger on her lips. Hushing Kirito as if he was a child.

"Oh c'mon!" Annoyed, Kirito puffed up his cheeks. In response to his annoyed look, Asuna giggled.

"Hehe..."

 _...Why is she treating me like a kid?_

Bouncing in her steps, Asuna led Kirito away from the Main Street, entering a narrow path leading north from the east-west Main Street of «Urbus».

"Oy oy oy..." Kirito glared at Asuna tiredly, "don't tell me you're bringing me to that restaurant again..."

"Of course I am! It was fun the last time we ate here." Asuna's footsteps got bouncier as they made another right and a left turn to reach the restaurant.

 _That's because I was the one who paid..._

"Of course..." Kirito gave a defeated sigh.

 _Sorry Wallet-chan, papa will promise to feed you more next time..._

Kirito could've swore that Asuna eyes were sparkling and her mouth drooled as they were about to enter the restaurant.

They had ate at this particular restaurant before and likewise Kirito was the one who had to pay since he had lost a bet to Asuna back then. He sulked as he remembered the enormous price tag that came with the «Tremble Shortcake». **[1]**

As they were about to enter, Kirito felt a familiar warm sensation soothing his back.

Looking down, a pair of arms were wrapped around his abdomen.

"Gotcha~"

Surprised, Kirito let go of Asuna's hand and shrieked. "E-Eh!"

"What's Wro—" Turning back, Asuna froze as she saw the scene that was before her.

"Kiri-bou~" **[2]** A subtle voice came from behind.

With curly auburn coloured hair and brown eyes, completed with whiskers marked on her face. There was no doubt, this was certainly the infamous «Argo The Rat».

Glancing at Argo, Kirito gave out a annoyed sigh. "...what do you want?"

"As cold as ever eH...?" Argo snickered, "...just wanted to greet my favourite beateR." **[3]**

Kirito squirmed in her arms,"C-Could you please stop d-doing this whenever you see me, it's embarrassing."

"WhY...? You're obviously enjoying iT! Nyahahaha..." Argo retorted as quick as Kirito spoke, unknowingly provoking Asuna.

Kirito shuddered as he felt the surrounding temperature drop to subzero. Slowly and warily, he creaked his head to his right. Her bangs shadowing the upper part of her face, Asuna's eyes had a murderous glint that was seemingly directed at Kirito.

 _ **...!**_

Sensing danger, Kirito quickly forced his way out of Argo's hug.

"Aww... C'mon, that felt nicE." Argo pouted and produced a broad grin upon noticing Asuna, "Ah! HellO, Aa-chan!" **[4]** , she waved at Asuna.

Reverting back to her normal self, Asuna waved back. "Argo-Chan! What're you doing here?" She questioned.

"WelL... Looking for Kiri-bou was part of the reasoN," Argo glanced at the restaurant,"this is the other reasoN" she pointed at the restaurant.

...

Kirito grimaced as he looked through the menu, seeing the price of the «Tremble Shortcake» once again made him felt like puking.

"I'll have a glass of water please..." He spoke to the NPC waitress.

 _Ouch...!_ Kirito felt a sharp jab to his feet underneath the table.

"—and two «Tremble Shortcakes» please..." He quickly added whilst glaring at the girls.

Asuna and Argo, who were sitting across him, nodded their heads in satisfaction as they heard his order.

 _Why the hell did this have to cost so much...?!_

 _Damn you Kayaba—!_

Kirito mentally cussed, the two Tremble Shortcakes costed him all the Col he had earned from grinding in the dungeon. This had make an extremely huge dent on his virtual wallet.

 _Well... I guess I'll have another sleepless night..._ Kirito groaned as he saw the waitress placing the food on the table.

Interrupting his thoughts, a voice came from beside him.

"Say ahhhN..."

"Wha—"

Before Kirito could utter another word a spoon was shoved into his mouth. With no other choice, he licked the spoon and chewed its contents. He did not notice Argo coming over to sit beside him.

 _Her «Hiding» skill must be high..._ He mused to himself.

"Mmm..." Kirito spoke between mouthfuls, "Soft and creamy..." Unaware of Asuna's actions.

Asuna, who had saw Argo fed Kirito, now stopped eating. She glanced at her spoon, which was midway in the air and then at Kirito with a perplexed expression on her face.

Argo then proceeded to feed Kirito again, "Say AhhhN...".

Kirito opened his mouth in response, wanting to eat the cake he had spent his hard earned Col on.

"Ah-Ahh—"

Asuna, being quiet all the while, suddenly stood up. Her palm slammed against the table and an unreadable expression etched on her face.

This caused Argo to miss Kirito's mouth and hit his cheek with her spoon instead, smearing the cream across his cheek.

"H-Huh.." Kirito looked at Asuna, finding her pouting angrily at Argo and himself.

"Don't worrY, I got thiS." Argo wiped off the cream on Kirito's face with her finger, and began to lick it off happily.

"Mm... delicious!" Argo glanced at Asuna, who was emanating a ominous aura, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Nyahahaha..." Argo snickered, "Aa-chan, you should see your face right noW!.."

"You jealous...?" She sneered at Asuna.

"Wh-Wha-What?! N-No...!" Asuna's face heated up considerably, "Wha-What should I be je-jealous of anyway?!" She stammered.

"Hm.. something like thiS?" Argo spoke as quickly as she wrapped her arms around Kirito's right arm, once again embracing him.

"Wa-Wah..!" Kirito struggled in her embrace, "S-Stop doing this!"

He sweat dropped as he felt Asuna's glare on him, her eyes were filled with... hatred?...

He could literally see the words 'die' and 'not fair' dripping out venomously from her mouth.

"H-Hey, What's wrong Asuna?..." He tried comforting her, "Oh, nothing's wrong Ki..ri..to-kun..." She spoke every syllabus venomously, well he tried...

Kirito had no idea what to do—

 _—_ _unless she wants to be fed also?!_

 _Is that why she was jealous?..._ Kirito wondered.

"Aha...haha, Asuna if you wanted to be fed too, just say so!" Kirito laughed as he sat beside Asuna.

"N..No, that's n-not i—"

"—Say ahhhn..."

"Huh—"

Before she could complete her sentence, Kirito snatched her spoon from her hands and shoved it into her mouth gently.

"So, how was it?..." Kirito grinned.

"D..Delicious..." Asuna spurted incoherently. Blushing, she stared at Kirito expectantly as if urging him to feed her again.

"*Ahem*, *Ahem*," Argo having witness the sight before her, coughed to get their attention. "Both of you are pretty closE, eH..?"

"N-No we're n—"

"—Yes we are."

Asuna interrupted Kirito, smirking smugly at Argo.

"What...?" This baffled Kirito.

"I see, I seE..." Argo's eyes gleamed with mischief, "Sorry to say this buT, but I met Kiri-bou before yoU," Argo scoffed before going in for the kill. "In fact, I was the first person on his friend lisT."

"O..Oh," Asuna froze as she heard those words.

Suddenly, Asuna's face brightened up.

"I slept with him before!" She spoke hastily without thinking, "Have you done anything remotely close to that... With Kirito-kun?.." She added on, with a proud smirk on her face.

"Hmm..." Argo smirked, "Fair point, you wiN." She grinned victoriously, Asuna had won the battle but Argo had won the war anyways.

"Wha-What...? Why are you—" Asuna muttered.

"—Eeep!" She quickly looked at Kirito, who wore a gaping mouth on his otherwise flushed face.

"I-I didn't m-mean it l-like that..!" She quickly corrected herself, her face gleamed with a crimson hue.

"Yea, sure surE..." Argo continued her relentless teasing. "Nyahaha... this is too fuN!"

...

Upon finishing their dinner, the trio exited the restaurant.

Kirito sensing the awkward atmosphere and his current predicament, came to a conclusion.

Glancing at the girls at his side he hastily spoke.

"So... I'll see you guys later, bye." Before Kirito could activate his «Sprinting» skill, two hands reached out and grabbed the collar of his cost.

"G-Gah!" He was yanked backwards.

"Where do you think you're going, Kirito-kun?"

"Where do you think you're goinG, Kiri-bou?"

Both girls spoke simultaneously in terrifying sync.

"Er-Erm grinding at the dungeon?..." His words sparked an unknown emotion in Asuna's eyes, unknowingly reminding himself and her of their talk earlier.

Deciding to interrupt what seems to be a silent conversation between their eyes , Argo spoke for both of them.

"Why don't the three of us grind in the dunegeoN, it'll be more sufficient that waY."

Asuna nodded silently while Kirito heaved a sigh of agreement.

"Both of you owe me anyways." His back turned towards them, he walked forward.

 _As cold as ever..._ Argo and Asuna both shared a look knowingly.

Although unspoken, Argo was joining them for a while—

—and of course Asuna wasn't that happy about it.

* * *

 **[1] A strawberry flavoured sponge cake made with «Trembling Ox's Milk», hence the name «Trembling Shortcake». It is served in an NPC restaurant on the 2nd floor in the town of «Urbus», mentioned in the SAO Progressive Light Novel Volume 1.**

 **[2] Kiri-bou is Argo's nickname for Kirito in the SAO Light Novels. Bou is similar to chan, except that it is only used for boys. It is a diminutive usually used for babies and children.**

 **[3] Argo ends her sentences with a special nasal inflection, it is shown by capitalising the last letter in a sentence in writing.**

 **[4] Argo's nickname for Asuna, used in the Progressive Light Novels.**


End file.
